Once lost, Soon found
by Lynx Writer
Summary: Three new girls are accepted into the school with the bladers from season 1. But there is one girl that really captures Kai's attention. But what is her dark secret? And why does she act the way she does? KaiOC TalaOC BryanOC
1. Chapter 1

New Players Old Problems

Chapter 1 - New Players + New School New Rules

This story is dedicated to Rat. His real name is Adam and he is my little brother.

Also, to my beta reader Gusman! You go gooseyboy!

And to all the other yr 12 outcasts at Wanneroo Senior High School.

Disclaimer. I own none of the original characters (unfortunately  ) however, I do own the plot and the new players, so if you wish to borrow them, then please ask me!

"Have a nice day sweetie!" Jessamine O'Hara called to her niece.

"Yeah, bye Aunty Jess." The girl replied. "See you at HOME" she emphasized.

"Ok dear. Bye!" Jessamine drove off.

"Adults!" the girl shook her head and headed to the front office of her new school. Her bike needed an oil change so her aunt had to drop her off today.

"Hey! Little red riding hood!" someone yelled.

The red-haired girl turned to see who it was. "Elle! AJ!" she laughed as the three girls hugged. "Great to see you guys! I haven't seen you in about 15 minutes!" the red head joked as they entered the office together.

"Same! We are gonna have a blast girls!" Elle said, grabbing the girls schedules from the lady at the desk. "Right, let the torture begin!" she said as they headed off to first period. Mathematics.

"And so…Ah! You must be the new girls! I'm Professor Magneus. Please come forwards and introduce yourselves. And describe you selves too please!" Professor Magneus said, sitting in his chair.

The girls looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Describe themselves? What a weird-assed teacher.

"Ok. I'll go first." the red head said, skipping forwards a few steps. "Hey y'all. I'm Amelia!"

"Full name please!" Professor Magneus said.

Amelia frowned. "Ok. I'm Amelia-James O'Hara. I'm 15, obviously. Uhh, I have red hair and normally it's got nice vibrant steaks of some color in it. Uh, I have green eyes and am 5'5 ½. And am female, for those who didn't notice." Amelia grinned cheekily.

The class chuckled.

Elle went next. "Hi. I'm Elleena-James O'Hara. But call me Elleena an' I'll have to kill ya. Melee is my 1/2 sister. I'm 15, of course. I have lavender hair, normally plain, but occasionally I streak it. I have green eyes and am 5'5. I'm also female." she winked.

Once again the class chuckled.

Last of all, Ang stepped forwards. "Angelus-James O'Conner. 15. Slate and ocean blue hair. 5'6 ½. Hair never streaked. Female. Cousin to Elle and Amelia through marriage twice removed on both sides. Don't call me Angel. AJ is fine." AJ said shortly.

"And, best bladers around!" Amelia grinned cheekily.

Murmurs broke out. Who did these girls think they were?

"What do you think Kai?" Tala asked his friend.

Tala never got an answer because Professor Magneus spoke.

"If you have any questions, now is the time to ask them!" he called from behind the book he was reading.

A blunette in a backwards baseball cap jumped up.

"What makes you think you're any good? The competition around here is the best in the world!" he sat back down.

Elle flushed slightly. Amelia went to say something, but AJ held up a hand to stop her.

"You mean you think so. You don't know half the secrets bit beasts hold do you kid? And until you do, you'll always be weak." AJ said coolly.

A raven-haired boy stood up. "What would you know about bit beasts huh?" he sat back down.

The girls looked at each other, and then grabbed their blades. Elle and Amelia from their bags, their pants were too tight for them to be in their pockets. AJ pulled hers out of her pocket. All three girls flashed their blades, and showed their left upper arms. On each of their arms, a black mark stood out.

"We're known as the Dark Phoenixes. Each of us was branded," AJ pointed to the black marks "with a black phoenix. And were each re-named personally, by Boris Valcoff." She said calmly, pulling her leather duster back up onto her shoulder, the other two following suit with their tee shirts.

Everyone gasped. They all knew about Boris Valcoff. The entire world did.

"Our parents were killed. We live with Elle's mother's sister, Aunt Jessamine. The names we gave you are our real names. Boris re-named us as he wished, tried to make us forget our own names. He failed. Elle was Night-Eyes. Amelia, Night-Huntress."

"What about you?" the raven haired by asked.

AJ's eye's darkened. "I was Black Feynix."

"None of us liked what we were becoming, so we eventually put a stop to him. Permanently. The abbey and everything below it was destroyed in the so-called earthquake a few years back." Amelia said, fingering her blade.

(Just put up with it, I know the ages are all screwed up, but they have to be or else this story wouldn't make any sense, not that it does to begin with but hey, who cares?)

Tala stood up. "You have your own bit beasts? Or are they other peoples?" he asked before sitting down.

AJ's eyes flashed, and she growled deep in her throat. "Unlike the Demolition Boys, we were not under Boris's thumb. We refused his offer. Our bit beasts are our own. We earned them, and they chose us."

"Who else is there?" Kai asked, not dropping his gaze from AJ's.

"Who else is where?" Elle replied, a frown marring her delicate features.

"Who else is in the Dark Phoenixes?" Kai repeated, but with more information, finally flicking his gaze away from AJ's

"No one. We three are it. Traitor." AJ sneered before grabbing her bag and walking out of the classroom.

Magneus looked shocked. "Err, enough questions I think! Elle, you sit beside Bryan, raise your hand Bryan! There he is. Amelia you sit beside Tala. He's the red head boy beside Kai." He told the girls. "Umm, will she be alright?" he asked when the girls were seated.

"Maybe. She's been having problems for a while now and they've only been getting worse lately." Amelia said. "But I think it's just the whole new school and everything mixed in with lack of sleep. She'll be ok. She just needs to work off some anger and frustrations. It's her way. She does it on her own."

"Oh, right. Now as we were discussing before, Tan is short for tangent…."

Amelia and Elle immediately blocked him out and spoke to their neighbors.

"Hi. I'm Elle." Elle said softly to Bryan.

"I'm Bryan Stranovich. Nice to meet you Elle." Bryan replied.

"I'm Tala, and he's Kai." Tala introduced.

"Amelia. So, you guys blade to huh?" she said, knowing the answer was yes and nearly everyone did these days.

"Yep. Hey, can we see your blades?" Tala asked.

The girls looked at each other. "Sure. Why not?" Elle shrugged as she and Amelia handed over their beyblades. "But return the favor." Amelia added.

They did, but Kai seemed a bit wary. When Amelia and Elle saw Kai's blade, their eyes widened.

"El, can you…."

"No Melee, I can't!" Elle gaped.

"What is it?" Bryan asked.

"Well see, umm….."

"No Melee. It's not for us to say." Elle shook her head.

The three boys looked annoyed.

"Please tell us?" Tala asked, reclaiming his blade, and the others doing the same.

"Sorry, it's not for us to tell. Hey, have you guy's ever heard of 'Black Dranzer'?" Amelia asked.

The boys froze. "Yes." Kai said stiffly. "You know we have. What about it?"

Elle took a deep breath. "It's gone. It wasn't in the abbey. We found its blade, but when we got near it, there was this huge flash of light and we all got knocked off our feet and unconscious too! When we came to, it the blade was empty."

The guy's all looked relieved. "Thought it was worse." Tala briefly explained their experiences with Black Dranzer before the bell rang.

Everyone filed out to their next class.

"What have you girls got next?" Tala asked them.

"English." Someone said shortly.

It was AJ!

"Ang! Sheesh, don't do that again!" Elle scolded her friend.

"What? Walk off, or scare you?" AJ smirked.

Amelia groaned. "What did you do now?"

The guys looked confused.

"She's a practical joker. Plays pranks and jokes on EVERYONE! Even us at times." Elle explained.

"Hey! I haven't done anything. Much." She added at her friends glares, still smirking.

Suddenly, someone screamed.  
A girl came running out of the toilets. "Spider! A huge spider! It attacked me!" she wailed to the teacher who had appeared to see what the racquet was about.

The group of 6 quickly moved off when the teacher started looking for the culprit.

"You're horrible Ang!" Elle frowned. "That wasn't very nice. What did that girl ever do to you?"

"She's the one that almost rammed me off my bike the other day." AJ said calmly before introducing herself to the guys. "Angelus-James O'Conner. Call me AJ. Everyone else does." She nodded.

"Tala."

"Bryan."

"We're gonna be late." Kai pointed out, not introducing himself.

"Right. What room have you got?" Tala asked the girls.

"106." Elle said.

"You're with me then. Come on, we'd better go. See you Tal, Kai, ladies. See you at lunch? Normal spot?" Bryan said.

"Yep. See ya Bry!" Tala waved off Bryan and Elle.

"Bye guys!"

"See ya Elle!"

"Bye Elle-gal." AJ said non-commitedly.

Tala turned to the last two girls. "Right, what about you two?"

"211." Amelia said.

"49." AJ said dully.

"Well, that makes it easy! AJ, you're with Kai and Amelia, you're with me." Tala grinned; this was how he had wanted it to be.

"Wow. I feel REALLY special!" AJ said sarcastically, following a silent KAI. "See you later Melee."

"Miss O'Conner! Please pay attention!" Ms Slade snapped at AJ again.

"Sorry." AJ said, not meaning it at all.

The teacher glared. "Recite a poem from Wordsworth!"

AJ sneered, but to the classes shock, did as she was told.

"I wandered lonely as a cloud

That floats on high o'er vales and hills,

When all at once I saw a crowd,

A host, of golden daffodils;

Beside the lake, beneath the trees,

Fluttering and dancing in the breeze.

Continuous as the stars that shine

And twinkle on the milky way,

The stretched in never-ending line

Along the margin of a bay:

Ten thousand saw I at a glance,

Tossing their heads in sprightly dance.

The waves beside them danced; but they

Outdid the sparkling waves in glee;

A poet could not but be gay,

In such a jocund company;

I gazed -- and gazed -- but little thought

What wealth to me the show had brought:

For oft, when on my couch I lie

In vacant or in pensive mood,

They flash upon that inward eye

Which is the bliss of solitude;

And then my heart with pleasure fills,

And dances with the daffodils."

Ms Slade sneered. "Pathetic O'Conner, truly pathetic! That was the most horrible recital I've ever heard! You have no imagination at all! No idea of how to read poetry!" She snarled horribly.

"Shows what you know then." AJ said softly, but with a threatening tone to it.

"Stand up!" Ms Slade snarled. "If you believe you're so good, recite a poem of YOUR OWN!"

AJ swaggered up to the front of the class. She racked her brain for one that would tell a story, but couldn't be linked directly to her. One that ANYONE could make up. She didn't want to show who she really was. She'd made that mistake too many times before.

"Well Miss O'Conner?" Ms Slade grinned nastily.

"Almost ready Ms Slade." AJ said calmly, ignoring the old bat.

Kai was intrigued, this girl was different. Very different.

"She's very strange, isn't she Kai?" a purple haired boy beside Kai said.

"Yeah, she sure is Robert."

"What do you know about her?"

"Nothing much. She lives with two cousins and an adoptive Aunt. The three girls grew up in the abbey, like me. They all blade, and are apparently very good."

Robert pondered for a moment. "Hmm, what were they called?"

"Dark Phoenixes. Ring any bells?"

"Yes, sort of. They spoke the truth then, they are extremely good. Very powerful from what I hear. The teams daughters take their mothers spot when they are old enough."

"And they work as one with their bit beasts and blades." A red haired boy added in.

"How do you know this Johnny?" Robert asked the red haired boy, Johnny.

"I saw them blade once. They didn't call out their bit beasts, because they didn't have to. They were almost like a single person their moves were that coordinated. Like they could read each others minds and their teams mates blades as well as their own." Johnny said.

"Listen up class!" Ms Slade yelled. "When you wish O'Conner." She glared at AJ.

AJ ignored her, leaning her back against the whiteboard, she cleared her throat and begun.

"Stolen dreams

They once belonged to me

Until you ripped them whole, from me

You left me, torn and bleeding,

Yet still I live, I live still,

You left my life in tatters,

Tore my heart to ribbons,

I trusted you, believed in you,

Yet all you've done is take

I had nothing left for thee,

Alas, that did not matter,

You've robbed me of my life,

A life that was not yours to take,

A heart not yours to break

Yet hear I stand before thee,

Though I am a tangle mess,

For though you may think,

You have taken all from me,

You cannot steal a simple thing,

Hope, the last emotion I have left,

And yet, I do not have,

Alas, it still remains,

Lost in twists and bends,

Locked inside Pandora's Box,

Until eternities end

And now I stand alone,

No hope, no life, left inside of me,

I am alone, and all because,

I cared."

No-one said a word. They couldn't believe the words that had flowed effortlessly from their classmates' mouth.

"Well, that was…" Ms Slade smiled, the old bat actually smiled! "That was truly amazing. If it were your own I would grant you full marks." The nasty look returned. "As it isn't, well, I'm not exactly surprised. No-one in here has the ability to construct something THAT good. And I doubt any of you ever will. Sit down O'Conner."

AJ glared at Ms Slade. Instead of sitting down, she walked right up to the teacher, and stared her in the eyes. Ms Slade was rather shocked to see the hollowness and emptiness in the young girl's eyes. Perhaps she HAD written that poem? No, impossible!

"Sit down Miss O'Conner! Time to acquire some ACTUAL knowledge." Ms Slade snapped, striding to the front of the classroom.

She turned around at AJ's voice. "Imagination is more important than knowledge. Albert Einstein." AJ said simply before sitting in her seat.

Ms Slade looked ready to explode. "Any other famous quotes O'Conner?"

"Plenty." She replied shortly.

Ms Slade looked intrigued. "Fine, let us hear several more from Miss O'Conner."

AJ shrugged. "Whatever. Picasso, Everything you can imagine is real. Good people are good because they've come to wisdom through failure, William Samoan." AJ said.

Ms Slade looked vaguely impressed. "Not bad."

The bell rang.

"Hold it! Before you all go, O'Conner. Another saying from Einstein, or you ALL have a week's detention."

Everyone started talking angrily.

"Quiet!" Ms Slade yelled. "O'Conner?"

AJ sneered before answering. "I'll give it to you. And add another for the sake of it. The whole of science is nothing more than a refinement of everyday thinking. Albert Einstein."

"And the other one?"

"Treat others the way you wish me to treat you in hell."

Ms Slade glared. "Who said that?" she demanded.

AJ smirked nastily. "I did." She said before walking out of the classroom, the rest of the class trailing behind, and leaving a furious Ms Slade alone in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

New Players Old Problems

Chapter 2 – The Kiss

This story is dedicated to Rat. His real name is Adam and he is my little brother.

Also, to my beta reader Gusman! You go gooseyboy!

And to all the other yr 12 outcasts at Wanneroo Senior High School.

Disclaimer. I own none of the original characters (unfortunately  ) however, I do own the plot and the new players, so if you wish to borrow them, then please ask me!

Previously, AJ had just left English and the horrible and bitchy Ms Slade.

Now on with the story!

AJ's next class was Drama, or Theater Arts as the teachers, Miss Coleman and Mr Burret, called it. If you wanted a class in which to have a conversation in, then this was it. AJ got dragged into a group with Kai. She noticed Amelia and Tala in another group. Obviously, Elle and Bryan didn't have this class.

Robert, the purple haired boy from maths, introduced himself. "Hello, I'm Robert." He said to AJ.

"Angelus-James. Call me AJ" AJ said curtly.

"I'm sorry, please excuse our bad manners." A lime-green haired boy said, and he spoke with a slight French accent. "My name is Oliver. The blond boy there is Enrique."

"Bonjourno!" Enrique winked at AJ.

AJ raised an eyebrow at this.

"Just ignore him. He thinks he's gods' gift to women." Oliver said good-naturedly. "The red-haired boy there is Johnny. He may seem tough, but really, he's a big softie."

"Hey! I am not!" Johnny glowered, ignoring the groups' chuckles.

"You know Kai of course. That girl there, the one with the honey brown hair, is Melody, and the girl beside her with the black hair, is Sophia." Oliver finished introducing everyone, and just in time too.

"Class! Listen up class!" Miss Coleman yelled.

Everyone went silent.

"This year, we have decided on a different idea. Instead of doing one single show, we will be doing many smaller shows, one relatively minor show, and of course, our final show." Mr Burret said.

Everyone started whispering excitedly.

"Quiet! I trust you all remember the small play performed last year? Well, we have a shortened version of it here for you. Each of you will memorize as much as you can. In 15 minutes you will perform it in your groups, to the remainder of the class. You may begin!" Miss Coleman said, after handing the small play out to everyone.

"So, who's going to play who?" Oliver asked. "Oh, there are only 3 girl's spots. Well, that works out well."

"I vote Melody plays Estella." Sophia said. "She already knows the lines."

Melody shook her head. "I don't know this one, I know the other one. But to make it fair, I think we girls should attempt each spot, and you guys can decide which of us is the best. Their decision is final though, you can't back out."

They guys agreed.

"And the same goes for the guys?" Sophia asked.

"No." Robert shook his head.

"The lead male part is Kai's." Enrique said.

Kai frowned. "No thanks." He growled.

"Too late, it's a unanimous decision." Johnny smirked.

Kai growled, but didn't protest any further.

While this was happening, Melody and Sophia had been whispering frantically. Melody cleared her throat, and the group turned and looked at her.

"Both Sophia and I have agrees to let the new girl have the role of Estella, since it's her first time and all. Next time we do it the other way, but she can have it this time."

"I don't want it." AJ said shortly.

"Too late!" Sophia crowed. "I'm playing Jessmindala and Melody has chosen Tillia."

AJ frowned, but, like Kai, didn't say anything else. Instead, whilst the others were deciding who would play whom, she shed her leather duster, draping it over her bag carefully.

"Wow! Nice top!" Melody squealed when AJ returned to them.

AJ blinked, a tad shocked at the reaction she had gotten. "Thanks. It's one of my favorites." And it was.  
It was a black, one shouldered top, except the sleeve which rested on her shoulder seemed to have been slit down the centre. The bottom of the top reached about an inch about her belly button, which was pierced.

"Ouch. Didn't that hurt?" Enrique flinched at it.

For some reason, AJ was a bit more open and talkative at this time. "Not really. Tongue hurt a little more, but not as much as the tattoos." She shrugged.

"You pierced your tongue?"

"Yes." She poked her tongue out and they all saw the round silver ball.

"Nice."

"Yeah." She replied vaguely.

"You have tattoos? What kind of girl has tattoos?" Sophia asked. "And at our age? Don't you have to be like, 17 or something?"

"Me. And no, I'm not showing you. We need to practice. Give me a sec to read my lines." AJ said, quickly absorbing her lines and when to say them. "Ok, lets practice." She dropped her script on the floor.

Robert raised an eyebrow. "Don't you need that?"

"No, I know my lines."

"Ok, suit your self. Lets take it from the top." Robert said

"Times up!" Miss Coleman yelled.

Everyone stopped and came and sat in front of the stage.

Amelia managed to squeeze in next to AJ after her groups turn. "Hey!" she whispered.

"Hey Melee."

"I got the lead, with Tala! It was so cool!" she giggled.

Giggled? "Hmm, so did me and Kai."

"What! Oh my god! Did you guys do the kissing scene yet? We didn't get close to it. No one did I think."

"Yes. But we just walked it out. We got through the whole thing."

They were interrupted by Mr Burret. "Robert! Your group next!" they were the last group.

"Good luck!" Amelia whispered, holding out her hand.

AJ smiled softly. "Thanks." She clasped Amelia's hand.

AJ walked onto the stage with the rest of her group, quickly twisting her long waist length hair into a braid which hung down her back.

'I need to cut it.' She thought as they took position on the stage.

They play went smoothly. Finally, the final scene neared. The kissing scene. Everyone was perfectly in character. AJ and Kai were spectacular. Then the kissing scene came.

"James, we can't keep doing this." AJ/Estella said softly, laying her hand of Kai's shoulder.

He spun to face her, the only two on stage, and grasped her hand in his.

"Estella, what do you mean? Are you saying you wish me to leave and never return?" Kai/James chocked.

'He's a good actor, I'll give him that.' AJ thought.

Estella pulled her hand gently out of James'. "No! Oh no my love, no. Never, I could never ask you to do that!" she smiled softly.

"Then what do you mean Estella? I don't understand." He whispered.

Estella's eyes filled with tears. "I…… You know I love you James, don't you?" she cupped his cheek.

"Yes." He laid his hand on the arm of the hand which cupped his cheek.

"Then marry me. I love you more than anything in the world, and I want the world to know that." A tear ran down her cheek.

James wiped it away. "Oh Estella. Yes. I will marry you!" He pulled her flush against him. "I love you Estella, my Shining Star." He whispered before covering her lips with his.

Everyone's eyes widened. They hadn't expected them to ACTUALLY kiss like this!

Miss Coleman whispered to Mr Burret. "Tony."

"Yes Maria?"

"I think we have our lead couple. For EVERYTHING."

Tony's eyes widened. "Everything! Maria, that's too much."

Maria shook her head. "No. This is the last scene in the playbook we gave them. Those two haven't made a single mistake yet! Not even last year's group could do the final performance without a mistake, and these two only had 15 minutes! Besides, who else is going to have that kind of chemistry on stage? They're perfect!" she whispered, watching AJ and Kai all the while.

"I guess so. But if it becomes too much we find someone else. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

Both teachers joined in the thunderous applause as AJ and Kai broke apart after the final kiss which ended the play.

The group all took a bow before returning to their seats to wait for the teachers to tell them what to do next.

"Wow AJ!" Amelia gapped as AJ sat back down next to her. "Talk about hot!"

AJ frowned. "We were acting Melee. We were playing the characters, like we were supposed to."

"I almost thought it was real life! That's how real you guys made it seem! It was amazing!"

"Quiet!" Miss Coleman yelled. "This year, we have decided on having two permanent leads."

Everyone started whispering. This never happened, you always auditioned for every role, and you weren't automatically given it.

"This year, Miss Angelus-James O'Conner and Mr Kai Hiwatari, will be our lead couple! Mr Burret and myself have agreed on this due to the performance they have just given us. Not only did they manage to complete the entire play, but they made no mistakes with their cue's, or their lines! Unless they are unable to perform for some reason, then the lead roles will be permanently closed." Mr Burret said, looking at Kai and AJ.

AJ glared at him, and to his embarrassment, he flinched. Kai looked pissed too, but he was used to Kai's glares. He was rather shocked that this girl had a sharper glare than Kai!

"No." AJ said firmly, her voice holding a 'no-argument' tone to it.

"I'm afraid I can't hear you!" Miss Coleman grinned. "Look at it this way Angel…"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" AJ snarled angrily.

Miss Coleman looked rather shocked. She'd never had a student respond to her calling them an abbreviated version of their name before, in such a manner. "I'm sorry err….AJ?"

"Yes." AJ said shortly, anger still flashing in her eyes.

"Yes, AJ. Look at it this way AJ, this is only your first day at this school, and already you've scored lead roles! Besides, I noticed on your transfer papers you were always lead female anyways!"

"I earnt it then."

"And you did just earn those ones. If you aren't up to scratch then you'll lose the part of course." Miss Coleman added quickly "Same goes for Kai."

AJ thought for a moment and Miss Coleman and Mr Burret held their breaths.

"Ok, fine then." AJ shrugged.

They both breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, now your first performance is in 3 weeks. The entire play goes for about 40 minutes. On your way out now, please grab a script and chose that who you will audition for. AJ and Kai, you two start learning your lines please! Kai, you will be Tor Mathews. AJ, you're Jessica Hart. Class dismissed! See you all tomorrow! Enjoy your lunch!"

"Come on Ang!" Melee grabbed her friends arm. "Let's go! Tala told me where they eat lunch so we'll meet 'em there!"

"What's the rush?" AJ asked her friend, grabbing two scripts on her way out.

"I gotta talk to you!" Amelia carried their bags as AJ slung her jacket over her arm.

Soon she had had enough, and jerked Amelia to a stop. "Right, here's your script. Now either tell me what you wanted to say or I'm going. Here is fine!" AJ argued.

Amelia frowned. "Actually, I was going to the cafeteria." She said as they were suddenly swamped by kids rushing to lunch.

"Oh, sorry Melia. Lead on then, you can tell me on the way."

"Ok, here's your bag AJ."

"Thanks. So, what did you wanna tell me?"

"Well, I over heard Tala and this big guy, Spencer, talking. They were talking about tonight's meet, and I was wondering what they ment when I heard Spencer ask Tala if his bike is back in racing form. Said the Road Rage Race was on again, tonight 9:30 behind Pearson Wharves. Ang, do you wanna go? Us three gals could so whip them all! And a bit of extra cash wouldn't hurt." She added. "We aren't all billionaires like you."

AJ smiled at her friend's excitement. "Ok, Elle too. BUT we stay anonymous. Helmets remain on; hair stays either hidden or dyed. Agreed?"

"Deal!"

They shook on it.

"What deal?" Elle came up to them as they had just entered the cafeteria.

Amelia quickly filled Elle in on the past few minutes as they grabbed, then paid for their lunch.

"This way guys." Amelia said, leading her friends outside and over to a large group of people near the fence.

"Hey! There you are! We thought you might of gotten lost." Enrique grinned.

"I don't get lost." AJ smirked, sitting down next to Kai while the other two girls sat beside her.

"I don't think you know everyone yet so everyone, this is Elle, Amelia and AJ. Girls that's Kai, Ray, Mariah, Kenny, or Chief as we call him. Then there's Max, Tyson, Robert, I'm Oliver, next to me is Johnny, then Enrique, Lee, Michael, Emily, Michaels girlfriend, and Tala and Bryan."

Everyone waved and said hi.

"So, what are you girls doing tonight?" Enrique asked, inking at the three girls.

Amelia looked at AJ. Shall we tell them?

No. Anonymous remember!

Spoilsport. Ok then, you win.

"Nothing much, just unpacking." Amelia shrugged.

"You mean you TWO are unpacking. I'm already done." AJ smirked, pushing away her barely touched food.

"Freak. You did it last week. Did you even sleep last night Ang? You're looking kinda tired." Elle frowned.

AJ shook her head. "Nah, I'm right. Didn't sleep, but I slept all day anyways so I'm ok. Just can't wait to get out of here already."

Amelia and Elle laughed. "But you say that everyday!"

Everyone else joined in the chuckles.

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

"SO, when did you guys move here?" Ray asked.

"Bout a week and a half ago." Amelia smiled.

"And you still haven't unpacked?"

Amelia grinned sheepishly, "We were too busy with our babies."

"YOUR WHAT!" everyone yelled.

Elle frowned. "Melee, you have to remember they don't know what you're on about!"

"Oops! Sorry! I ment our rides." Amelia corrected herself.

"Oh, well that sounds better!" Tyson said. "Hey! Do you guy's beyblade? No-one wants to battle me and Dragoon anymore." Tyson flashed them his Dragoon beyblade.

The three girls looked at each other.

"I don't really want to. 'Sides, Scar needs a few minor adjustments before he's at full power again. Amelia shrugged.

"Me neither. Saber's attack ring is cracking. Ice really hammered it last night so it's not up to another battle till it's been fixed. And we haven't been training much lately so I'm a bit off my game." Elle frowned.

"Sorry El." AJ said.

"Tha's cool Ang. So Ice is all 'fired' up?" she joked.

"Har har very funny. Yes he is by the way. Ok Tyson. I'll battle you. Best out of a single battle. No more. Is there a dish we can use?"

"Sure, follow me!"

The entire group followed Tyson and AJ to the dish. There were already two kids blading. Tyson spoke to them and they moved off.

The dish was a classic bowl, and built into the ground. On 3 sides were stands.

'It's almost like a miniature football stadium' AJ thought wryly as the rest of the group moved into the stands, along with dozens of others that weren't there before.

"Tyson is the World Champion. When he gets to actually blade at school. Everyone wants to see." Michael told Amelia and Elle.

AJ overheard as she dropped her duster and bag and pulled out her beyblade. It was a pure white, yet it seemed to hold a crystal-like look to it.

"So you're the World Champion huh? Well Tyson, beyblade world champion, meet your better. Me." AJ smirked.

Tyson pulled out his launcher. "Hehe. I've never even heard of you, so forgive me for not believing you."

"Ah of course, how rude of me. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Angelus-James O'Conner. Also known as Black Feynix I am the captain of the Dark Phoenixes, the toughest and best team around."

"Never heard of you. Now enough talk, let's blade!"

"As you wish. Count it down Melee."

Amelia stood up and cleared her throat. "Bladers ready!"

"Hey! Where's your launcher?" Tyson asked AJ, as she wasn't holding anything except her beyblade.

"Don't worry about it Tyson. Just blade kid." AJ grinned internally, 'Throws 'em every time.' She thought.

"And 3….2….1….Let it Rip!" Amelia yelled over the applause.

See that little button down there? PRESS IT PLEASE! And leave moi a review. If you do, then many of the characters will be able to come out of hiding and talk to you! YAY! 


	3. The Battle and the Truth

New Players Old Problems

Chapter 3 –

This story is dedicated to Rat. His real name is Adam and he is my little brother.

Also, to my beta reader Gusman! You go gooseyboy!

And to all the other yr 12 outcasts at Wanneroo Senior High School.

Disclaimer. I own none of the original characters (unfortunately  ) however, I do own the plot and the new players, so if you wish to borrow them, then please ask me!

Previously, AJ and Kai were chosen to be the lead for all the drama plays, and AJ and Tyson began their beyblade match. What else can happen to these characters in this new chappy?

Now on with the story!

"And 3….2….1….Let it Rip!" Amelia yelled over the applause.

"Go Dragoon!"

AJ gripped her blade as Amelia counted down. As she did, AJ threw it up in the air, caught it, and flung her arm around, her fingers spinning her blade.

"Go Ice!"

Everyone was shocked.

'Hey! Y…you didn't use a launcher!" Tyson stuttered.

"I don't need one."

"Yeah right!"

"I don't. So just drop it kid. Ice, begin a full frontal attack!"

AJ's beyblade began a full frontal attack on Tyson's blade, which was suffering under the pressure.

"Tyson! You have to pull back and re-group!" Chief yelled.

"Ok Chief!"

"Think again! Ice, follow him. Don't show any mercy." AJ said, her gaze had not moved from Tyson's face the entire match.

"Damn it! I can't get away from her Chief! I'm gonna need a different plan!"

"I'm trying Tyson, but I don't have any data on her blade, and Dizzi can't pick up any readings from it! She's found a way to block us out!"

"What do you mean 'she's found a way to block you out'! Find a way to get past the blockage!"  
"I'm trying Tyson, but this is way past any technology that I've ever seen before. It's beyond even Dizzi's comprehension!"

"Argh! So what do I do Chief?"

"Here's a thought kid." AJ smirked, "You can give up, before your beyblade is destroyed."

"You may be powerful, but I'M the world champ, and Dragoon and I are at our best."

AJ scoffed. "If you're at your best right now, I would hate to have seen what you were like at the World Championships, because this is one of the most boring matches I've ever had."

"What?"

"That's right kid. Boring. Now then, let's finish this joke of a match."

"Boris teach you these tricks?" Tyson glared.

AJ faltered. "What did you say?"

Tyson grinned inwardly. He had found her weak spot. "I said, did Boris teach you these tricks? Or were they 'downloaded into you.'"

At this, AJ's face lost what little colour it had, and her blade began to glow.

"So is that 'your' bit beast? Or one you stole?"

AJ's eyes flashed. "Our bit beasts are our own. I made that clear this morning."

"Yeah right, you wish."

AJ's eyes flashed a deep crimson red. "Dranzer!"

Out of AJ's blade, a white bit beast rose out, winding it's self around AJ before revealing it's self.

The huge white phoenix settled just behind AJ.

The crowd was speechless.

"Is that what you wouldn't tell us first period?" Bryan asked the two girls.

"Yeah. Those two have been through a lot together. A heck of a lot." Elle said, nodding her head slightly.

"I take it by the looks on everyone's face, you haven't heard the legend." Amelia said.

"What legend?" Chief asked, and the entire crowd turned to listen, the match seemed temporarily suspended.

"I'll tell you. Regardless of what you may think, believe, know, or think you know, there are actually four phoenixes, or Dranzers. A white, a red, a black and a grey. Their true names are white 'Ice Heart'. Red, 'Fire Spirit'. Black 'Desert Shade' and grey 'Silver Wings'. The grey, 'Silver Wings' Dranzer is the most powerful of all, but he will only be born from the uniting of 2 other Dranzers. Black Dranzer and White Dranzer. Both Dranzers must be in the one blade, and be in harmony with their blades, and both bit beasts. Contrary to your knowledge, there are both male and female bit beasts, and they can mate. Black Dranzer is actually a female, and White Dranzer is actually a male. Thus black and white make grey. It's only fitting. Now you know all you need to know, lets return to the match."

During this, White Dranzer had knelt his head to AJ's shoulder and she placed her hand on his beak.

It is good to have a reasonable challenge again. Your friends are not all that excited to battle us anymore. This one holds nothing back. It is……refreshing.

Yes. Now, let us show this over grown lizard how to blade, and make him pay, and his trainer.

With pleasure. the bit beast's eyes twinkled with pleasure.

"Ok Dranzer, let's make this overgrown lizard pay!"

"Hey! How dare you call Dragoon an overgrown lizard!" Tyson yelled angrily.

"Tyson, settle down or you're gonna lose!" Max yelled to his best friend.

"You're right. Thanks Max! Ok Dragoon, attack!"

Tyson's blade smashed headlong into AJ's.

"Hey, that was a nice story your cousin told. She's a natural at it. How about she tells how you lost to me as her next story?"

AJ laughed cruelly, reminding Tyson of Boris. "If you say that, then let the games begin!"

Then it hit him. Boris! She sounded, and acted, just like him! Could his suspicion of her be correct? "Dragoon, cutting wind!"

AJ growled. Dragoon had attacked her! Her eyes now held a murderous glare to it.

Tyson had had his doubts before, but looking at her now, and the looks she was giving him, he had no doubts about Boris being AJ's father.

"How dare you!" she hissed, "Have you no honor? No pride? Are you that pathetic that you're reduced to attacking the blader instead of the blade? I'm disgusted! Try it again, and I won't forgive you."

"Do you even know 'how' to forgive?

"What are you talking about?" she frowned, tucking her slate and ocean blue hair behind her ear.

"Your father couldn't. Can you?"

AJ stiffened. "I don't know what you're talking about. Keep on the attack Dranzer." She yelled as Dranzer sideswiped Dragoon from an almost impossible angle.

"Your daddy teach you that?"

"Don't know what you're on about." She gritted her teeth.

"Did you grow up in the abbey too? Tell me, 'Angelus', are you really on your own? Or are you still doing what daddy Boris tells you?"

"Shut up!" she yelled, "Shut up! How dare you accuse me of still working for him!"

"Still? So you admit you did then?"

"Yes, WE did. They aren't really my cousins, but they are like my sisters. And yes, Boris Valcoff IS my father."

Gasps went through the crowd.

Tyson sneered, "Who wants to bet that you're still working for him? I bet 'you' have Black Dranzer, 'and' I think you stole your bit beast from someone else, or had it genetically engineered for you. You really are 'daddies little girl' aren't you."

"Oh no! He shouldn't have said that! Oh shit!" Elle gasped, her body shaking.

Bryan, who was beside her, pulled her into his embrace. "What do you mean? What's wrong?" he tried to comfort the shaking girl in his arms, but she just kept on shaking and shook her head.

"He's let loose a force so powerful, he'll be lucky to live. As for his blade, I'll be shocked if it survives becoming nothing more than dust. Bit piece included." Amelia trembled.

Tala threw a protective arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "I think you're over reacting a bit." He soothed.

She shook her head. "Last time she…. she almost literally crushed over a dozen blades in dust. The building they were in looked like it had been in a war. She….she almost destroyed the entire building, and almost killed the bladders and herself in the process." Amelia shuddered, hiding her face in Tala's chest for a few minutes.

Ray paled, and he wasn't the only one. "Please tell me you're kidding!'

Elle shook her head, her trembling slowly subsiding. "No, look."

It was true. AJ's face was white as her blade, and a single tear fell down one pale cheek.

Master?

I'm not like HIM, am I Ice?

No Dranzer 'said' firmly. Don't ever believe that

I have to get out of here. Elle!

What is it AJ?

Tell Melee I'll see you and her at home. I gotta leave. I can't stay here

AJ then closed her mind off without waiting for a reply.

"Ice." She said, her voice not showing any emotions.

"You ok?" Tyson frowned.

"Ice, destroy his blade." She said hollowly.

Tyson laughed. "You wish! Look no hard feelings eh? I'm really sorry but I needed to know the truth."

"What ever. Dranzer, do it now!"

All of a sudden, the dish beneath AJ's blade cracked.

"What the…."

Then the entire dish went up in dust. Both blades went into the air. AJ caught hers. When Tyson went to catch his, it disintegrated and slipped between his fingers, all except for Dragoons bit piece.

"No! Dragoon! How could you?" he demanded of AJ.

But she was already gone. The only thing he saw, was a long white scarf disappear around the corner.

He started after you when two beyblades flew down from the stands in front of him. One was red, the other black with a silver line down the middle.

"You aren't going near her Tyson." Elle lept down, followed by Amelia.

"You need to realize what you said was wrong, and she needs to be alone." Amelia said.

"You see how easily she shredded your blade Tyson? She did that to 12 blades, and a nine inch think concrete building, and put all 12 bladers in the hospital last time someone did what you've just done. You should be grateful all she did was shred your blade and destroy the dish, because that could just have easily have been you instead of your blade. Be grateful." Elle said as she and Amelia grabbed their blades.

Then the bell rang. Lunch was over.

Sorry for the short chappy, but I didn't want to put anymore in until the next chapter, just to keep the flow going and all the rubbish, LOL. SO anyways my deepest apologies to those who are annoyed about the short chapter, I promise to make sure that the next one is twice as long.

Kai Yeah right, she won't remember at all.

Tala Exactly, she IS a blonde after all.

Feynix Hey! No ganging up on the authoress, or else there will be dire consequences.

Tala Like what?

Feynix smug grin I'll let Boris out of his cage to torment you again.

Kai You wouldn't!

Tala How can you be so heartless!

Feynix Easy, I have characters like you two whispering things in my ears all day.

Kai Oh, well that would make sense.

Tala Yeah.

Feynix Now, who is gonna say the disclaimer in the next chapter?

Kai & Tala Him

Feynix Good! Both of you can do it! Now don't forget to review ppl, and more of the annoying little characters will be allowed to say their bit, with the treat of Boris still over their heads. Mwahahahahaha.

See that little button down there? PRESS IT PLEASE! And leave moi a review. If you do, then many of the characters will be able to come out of hiding and talk to you! YAY! 


End file.
